


One last love

by thequeenbutt



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bilbo starts to cry, M/M, Thorin is on his death bed, Thorin's last words, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i don't know how to tag, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if hobbits only loved once? And this one was lost during a battle to reclaim their homeland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last love

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic I wanted to get rid of, but I'm not completely happy about it, and I'm thinking about writing a second chapter, if people would like that. <3

Love. Something young hobbits have been told about for ages and always have thought must be the most wonderful thing in the world. A young hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, often asked his parents about how they found their love in each other. His mother, Belladonna Took, told the most romantic tale. Her, pumping into her husband and the second their eyes met, she knew she had found the one. A story always reminded Bilbo that true love would always be found. But the day his parents died and he took over Bag End, this memory slowly fainted.

It was not until young mister Baggins started to get older this memory came back to him. While everyone around him found the love of their lives, he was alone, not able to get a hint of what his mother had told him. Days past and days turned to months and months to years, but this resulted in the young hobbit shutting himself in, sure that love was never meant for him. That was until and old friend had walked up to him...

It all started to happen out of the blue. Suddenly there was 12 dwarves and a wizard standing in the dining room of the hobbit. There was not really anything he could do about it. Bilbo thought it would have been a quiet evening dinner, until someone had knocked on his door. He had sat there for a few seconds, wondering whoever it may be, that was standing on the other side of his door. It was not until he opened the door and a bold dwarf was standing there before him, that he realized that something would never be the same. And suddenly there was 12 dwarves in his home.

None of them could understand the most simple suggestion to leave his home and never come back again. Shouting, eating his food, they did not care what he thought, because Gandalf had told them otherwise. The wizard had told the 12 dwarves that they could have their meeting at the hobbits home. But that all ended when the last dwarf entered his home.

The first thing Bilbo laid his eyes on, was the piercing blue of the other dwarf’s. The long black hair that surrounded his face and his light red lips. Bilbo's heart started to pump like crazy. It felt exactly… Exactly like his mother had told him. From that moment Bilbo knew that he had found his one, Thorin Oakenshield. It was not until he showed up, that he found out that he would be a part of the journey.

The dwarf did not even acknowledge him for most of this journey. It was not until Bilbo saved his life, that Thorin started to see Bilbo for what was hidden inside him. Months went by and when they finally got to Erebor, everything turned upside down. Bilbo had to face the dragon, Smaug, that tried to destroy Laketown, but was slayed by Bard the Bowman. Thorin had been taken aback by the fearless dragon sickness, that almost had draved Thorin to kill Bilbo. But it was not until he found Thorin on the ice, that Bilbo realized what had happened to the most important thing in his life.

Bilbo threw himself to the ground and looked back into those beautiful blue eyes which turned to him and a small smile formed on the dwarf king’s face.

“Bilbo..!” was the words that threw Bilbo back from his sobbing as he started to cry.

“Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books... and your armchair... plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people... valued home above gold... this world would be a merrier... place…” Thorin breathed out and Bilbo felt the tears running down his cheeks.

“No… No! Thorin don’t..! Please don’t leave me Thorin!” He stammered and took the king in his arms. “You can’t leave me now… You are my one…”

That was the last thing Bilbo said to Thorin Oakenshield, before the king drew his last breath...

 


End file.
